


In Too Deep

by BloodyRose0753



Series: In to the Fire [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ayano is So Done, Dark fic, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Lots of Blood and Death, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Saki is awesome, So is Kokona, Tags Are Hard, Yandere Taro, mermaid fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose0753/pseuds/BloodyRose0753
Summary: It started out so normal. It started out so easy. But then the Song came.And then he came.And really, there was only one way this could have ended.





	1. Chapter 1

**He realized something one day.**

 

 **He realized** that his beautifully vibrant underwater world was boring him. **He realized** that his sister (the only one **He** _didn't_ eat), had just recently visited.   **He realized** that he hadn't baited some silly human into his lagoon for over a millennium. 

 

**He realized something one day.**

 

With the water sloshing gently against the callous walls of his caves. The rhythmic pulling of the tides, beckoning one closer, and closer, til you are lost in the waves. With the steady song of muffled noises carried by the wind to echo mockingly in his lagoon.  **He realized** that as he lounged in his shallows, that the muffled noises were creeping closer. 

 

**He realized something one day.**

 

The sound of rocks shifting under the weight on someone, leaving impressions in the sand, at least until high tide. In fact the way the ocean's song kept getting louder and louder,  **He realized,** sitting up straighter. Letting the soft impressions invade his mind. 

 

Hair black as a starless night. 

 

Eyes the color of refined silver. 

 

Face as blank as the parchment worn with time. 

 

Soft flesh,pale enough to reflect the moon’s rays back. 

 

Long legs, and supple breasts. 

 

Huh. 

 

**He realized something one day.**

 

**He realized** , she was close.  **He realized** , that he had one chance.  **He realized** that the ocean was giving him redemption. 

 

**He realized something one day.**

 

His lips turned upwards into a smile that kept growing until all of his shark like teeth were bared. His coal black eyes glinting in the reflected light of his cove. His clawed fingers tapping a steady rhythm against the coral decorating his submerged throne. 

  
**He realized that he was so very** **_hungry._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**She realized something one day.**

 

**She realized** that the bus they were riding was edging a little two close to the cliff.  **She realized** that the chatter on the bus seemed to dim just a enough to hear a song.  **She realized** that the rest of her classmates could hear it too, with the sudden silence.  **She realized** that the tight knot that coiled dangerously in her tummy was an emotion.  **She realized** what that emotion was when the driver suddenly veered off of the road and  _ down, down, down _ into the roaring waves.  **She realized** that emotion; that emotion digging claws into her ribs and tearing savagely at her throat. 

 

_ FeAr. _

 

**She realized something one day.**

 

The screams echoed hollowly as the bus spun round and round. People crashing into windows and into the tops of seats. She heard the distinct sound of bones crunching under too much pressure. The pained screams reverberating off the metal walls and sinking into the leather seats. She braced herself against the seat in front of her hoping for a miracle. Before a body slammed into her from the side, making her lose her grasp just enough, and as her head bashed against the metal frame of the bus she could have sworn that she heard an annoyed -tsk-. Her eyes closed on the final impact of the bus hitting a ledge.

 

**She realized something one day.**

 

**She realized** that her head hurt like a sonovabitch.  **She realized** that the screaming wasn't helping matter.  **She realized** that she was staring up at the sky through a chasm in the bus’s roof.  **She realized** with vivid clarity that when this half of the bus goes down that if she's still in it she will die.  **She realized** that she had to move vertically up ten rows of seats. (Why did she choose to sit in the back?)

 

**She realized something one day.**

 

“Ayano! You need to move  _ now!” _

 

She knew that voice, she knew Shin. She groaned as she moved her ankle throbbing with sharp pain. Her vision blurry, as she took in the orange tint of the sky. How long has she been unconscious? She shook her head; willing herself to focus. She reached for the row of seats closest gritting her teeth against the pain of her foot to the new pain in her hand. 

 

Oh. 

 

That's not supposed to bend that way. 

 

Bracing her feet against the metal bars holding the seat in place she leaped to the second seat up from her. Gasping as she hit the leather hard, as her body landed on her broken fingers. Moving again she braced her hand against the seat in front of her, closing her eyes as the music started again. 

 

No. Nonononono. 

 

She moved, she moved taking those damn seats two at a time. She was not getting trapped a second time. Making it to Shin she leaped as the bottom half of the bus gave way, and crashed into the vengeful sea. She screamed as her mangled fingers tried to grab purchase onto the hand that was extended. 

 

**She realized something one day.**

 

As she was hoisted up by her remaining school mates, the occult club and the cooking club, her head fell softly against her palms. The song had abruptly cut off when she leaped for her classmates offered hand. She opened her eyes to see the half of the bus she was on submerge itself into the raging sea. 

 

**She realized something one day.**

 

**She realized** that she should reevaluate the occult club.  **She realized** that as the bus sank, a boy with black eyes stared at her through the waves his face tight with displeasure. 

 

**She realized something one day.**

 

**She realized** that she was feeling a second emotion. 

 

**She realized that it was rage.**

 

**Ayano Aishi realized something one day.**

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**He was getting impatient.**

 

As he was drowning one of his latest kills, the few that survived the fall into the crushing force of the waves,  **he was getting irritated.** That song was generally the most popular among  _ the others _ . An easy way to subdue the target. 

 

His claws dug fiercely and violently into the squishy flesh of his latest victim, his anger mounting. Long silver hair floating in the water, as she struggled then stopped. Eyes open in permanent terror as blood cells started to pop in the whites of her eyes. Lips curling into a sneer, revealing serrated shark like teeth, as he tore at the squishy disgusting flesh. Blood and chunks of meat getting caught between his teeth as a sudden epiphany occurred to him.

 

**He was getting provoked.**

 

His long black tail was swishing back in forth lazily as his annoyance grew. Pacing around in an infinity circle, in the depths of his domain he rethought his strategy. 

 

If the song didn't work, what would? Why didn’t the song work? Twisting suddenly he stared at tomes carved from volcanic rock, fingers grazing against the polished stone surfaces in thought. If the girl on the bus was supposed to be  _ his _ why didn’t his song work? 

 

Black eyes bore into the elaborate writings of the songs all  _ sirens  _ learn. Head titled to the side as his lips tugged into a grin.  _ Of course  _ the ocean wouldn't make things easy for him. It wouldn't be much of a repentance if it was easy would it. 

 

After all the songs only work on emotions. Who would have thought that the ocean would have given him an emotionless mate. His smile grew darker, as his mind continued. 

 

It wasn't as if she was emotionless, it was that she was just starting to have them and understand them. 

 

‘Oh, how precious.’ he ran his tongue over his serrated teeth. ‘I can't wait to teach you all about emotions, my dear sweet Ayano.’ 

 

Grasping a sleek black tome with his clawed hand, he ran his finger over the incantation. 

 

‘I’ll see you very soon, my little human.’

 

**He was feeling inspired.**


	4. Chapter 4

**She knew something was wrong.**

 

When the survivors of that  _ horrible horrible  _ crash, decided on a course, Ayano pulled up the rear. The temperature dropped and the wind picked up a frigidness that penetrated down to the very marrow of  **her** bones.  **She** felt the hushed whispers of her classmates,( _ the ones who survived at least),  _ wash over  **her** .  **She** could feel the sharp talons of the bitter wind sink into  **her** flesh as gooseflesh rose along her arms and prickled the back of  **her** neck. 

 

**She knew something was wrong.**

 

Trudging through the mud as the temperature dropped, blisters forming on the back of  **her** heels as the thick paste like substance glued itself to  **her** shoes. 

 

Then there was a sudden silence, narrowing  **her** eyes as the whispers of  **her** classmates dissolved into the night air. Feeling a gentle breeze rifle through  **her** bound hair  **she** paused. The breeze caressed the skin on  **her** nape like a lovers kiss, the hand that wasn’t mangled in the crash tightened into a fist as an ominous chuckle came from the shadows. 

 

Pursing  **her** lips Ayano cautiously took a step back. There was an unnatural stillness, the sound was muddled almost as if... 

 

Ayano’s thoughts died as  **she** heard the crashing of waves against wood. The trees submerging under the cascading waves. 

 

**She knew something was wrong.**

 

Turning around  **she** tried to run.  **Her** feet squishing against the mud before something grasped at  **her** ankles.  _ Nononononono.  _ **_No._ **

 

Looking down Ayano glared into the placid eyes of her class president. The gurgling noises escaping the president's throat was swallowed by the deafening roar of the waves approaching closer. 

 

‘ _ You fight your coming fate, struggle against all my love, but you will be  _ **_mine’_ **

 

Ayano shuddered against the cold hold on  **her** ankle feeling it seep into  **her** soul. That  _ fear  _ from before, surged forth and with it came the fevered anger. Turning  **her** head Ayano spotted the materials that she needed. 

 

Grasping at the flint and wood  **she** steadfastly ignored the corpse literally clinging to  **her** ; instead a tunnel vision overcame  **her** as  **she** lit  **her** makeshift torch and set the world a blaze. 

 

The corpse let out an inhuman screech as the flames grew catching onto branches and leaves becoming uncontrollable. Tilting  **her** head up Ayano watched as the sky became visible, the white light looking breathtaking in between the red. 

 

‘ _ What are you doing?!’  _

 

The disembodied voice changed becoming more masculine more frantic. Ayano hummed still watching the lights as the ocean tried to douse the flames. 

 

“You know, my mother once said that I had a personality that would set the world on fire.” Ayano rolled  **her** shoulders back and cracking  **her** neck. “I don’t think this is quite what she had in mind though.” 

 

‘ _ What. Are. You. Doing.’  _

 

Stretching  **her** hands up  **she** gave one last cursory look toward the now burning corpse. Raising an eyebrow in dark amusement, “I’m setting your world on fire.” 

 

And with that, the light and fire swarmed Ayano letting  **her** feel its warmth. 

 

When  **she** opened  **her** eyes  **She** was with the survivors in a makeshift camp. Propping herself up onto  **her** elbows  **she** looked around the soft embers of the fire were all that were left. 

 

Leaning back Ayano was hit with an epiphany. 

 

**She knew that this was just the beginning.**

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**They knew something was wrong.**

 

After watching the bottom half of the bus get drowned by the roaring waves, Shin could have sworn he heard a growl emanating from the depths of the waves. Jerking his head to look at Ayano, he noticed how for once her usually impassive eyes were wide as her frame trembled as if holding a great burden. But just as quickly his underclassmen expression closed off again as she regained control over herself. Breathing deeply she hissed as she tried to get her feet back under her. 

 

“We need to get away from this cliff.” Ayano groaned as she put pressure on her (sprained? Please just be sprained) ankle, looking around the cliff side. Her eyes narrowed in thought as she took in the surrounding cliffs. “Actually, we need to get away from this  _ entire  _ area.” 

 

The survivors of the crash looked around themselves. Unsure what to say, before Saki moved over to Ayano and sling one of her arms around her neck. 

 

“Whatever just happened we need to move someplace with shelter so we don’t freeze to death. And hopefully we can find some civilization.” Saki glared at the rest of the students, daring them to argue. ‘See if you guys can contact someone if any of your phone's survived the crashed.” 

 

Turning towards Ayano, Saki helped her fumble through the underbrush. With a grunt of pain Ayano started her trek, with Saki murmuring something to her friend in hushed voices. 

 

**They knew something was off.**

 

Turning away from the cliff, Shin had to focus. Ayano was the last person conscious in the back of the bus before it got consumed by the waves. Was it just some stroke of luck or was it intentional? Running a hand through his dark hair Shin looked at where the bus crashed in the waves. Ayano saw something in the wave that looked like it spooked her. 

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat Shin looked at the cliffside trying to figure out why Ayano was so determined to get away from this area. Other than the U shape of the cliff it wasn’t anything special. Shaking his head Shin began to help some of the cooking club members and the Oka sharing a look with his club president, they began to follow the path that Ayano and Saki had set. Sparing one last look at the water Shin began to walk after his underclassman, he could have sworn he felt eyes bore into the back of his head.  

 

**They knew something bad was going to happen.**

 

Saki watched as the rear part of the bus crashed into the waves as Ayano screamed. Her mangled fingers desperately trying to gain a foothold, as Shin grabbed her pulling her up. (damn that boy has some fantastic upper body strength).Shaking her head as she was brought back to reality as Ayano stared at the cliffside. Her lips thinning as she took it in, Saki turned her head to look at it too and isn’t that the formation commonly used for an echo? Well shit.  Turning her head back to Ayano who looked dead on her feet Saki made a split second decision. Ayano is probably going to figure this out, but she can’t do that and get people in line all at the same time. 

 

They needed to find something that blocked that damn song though, as she and Ayano moved towards the opening of the forest Saki knew that things were going to get worse before they would get better. 

 

And when night came she was right. 

 

**They knew someone was going to die.**

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**He was beginning to enjoy this game.**

 

**His beloved** certainly knew how to make this courtship process entertaining.  **His darling love** , was just as determined to evade him as **he** was to love her. That song that brought him to her dreams should have been enough to drag her into the abyss. But **his little minx** was just as crafty as **he** should have expected. Afterall the ocean wouldn’t have let him have a sub-par mate. 

 

Chuckling softly to himself as  **he** picked out the fleshy remains from his serrated teeth,  **he** couldn't help but marvel at **his little doves** tenacity. The way she makes everything just so invigorating. 

 

**He** shuddered at the heat pulsing through his veins settling in his loins. 

 

**He was beginning to enjoy this enticing game.**

 

**He** reclined against his submerged throne as his fantasies began to solidify. 

 

**He** would start slow of course. **His beloved** would no doubt be skittish if he let his…  _ excitement _ get the better of him. She would have to be turned of course, and she would be so sensitive before her scales would harden. In fact the gently currents in the water would be enough. Oh how her grey eyes would gaze at him in confused need. 

 

She would let out a confused trill that  **he** would always answer. Grasping at her wide hips as she squirmed at the barest of touches. He would run a clawed hand down her back as she would press her blushing face against his neck to hide her embaressment. **His beloved** would be withering in pleasure before **he** even got serious! 

 

Running a clawed hand through her hair letting the darkened locks lose from their confined prison.  **He** would gently ghost his fingers over her nipples, puckered from the cold (at least until she gets used to the depths) coaxing forth a startled moan that was pressed against the slick skin of his neck. Sliding his hand lower,  **he** would find her slit as her aqualine tail would try to wrap itself around his. Gasping as his fingers delved into the scalding heat of her core, **he** would have to calm her as she would start to move to fast, hastening her completion. 

 

Oh **his beautiful water vixen** , **he** knew that the only way she would be able to find her completion it would with him and only him.  **He** knew she would look breathtaking stretched over his cocks taking everything  **he** had to offer. How utterly gorgeous she would be finding that this is where she belongs with him. _ Always with him. Only with him.  _ And she would call out for him. His name the only name to ever fall from her lips again.

 

**He** would have to control himself around their young, his beloved probably wouldn’t forgive him for killing their children because of his jealousy.

 

With the bodies of her _ ‘Friends’ _ feeding the young that they would no doubt have. Starting with that _ boy _ who thought to take her away from him.  

 

**He was giddy with anticipation, this game was picking up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He may have been a little hasty, a little impatient for his darling to make the first move. But well it's over and done with now. There is only one little thing. Humans are hideous.

**She was beautiful.**

 

He knew that his darling was stunning. He knew his darling was magnificent. He _knew his darling was_ ** _resourceful._**

 

As she weaved through the tide pools carting her haul of fish, ( _ he knew she was a natural, he never felt more alive than when he tasted the blood of her kill stain the water red) _ , leaping to put more distance between them. (There will be no distance between them soon). Barely noticing how little ground there was as the tide started to rush in. 

 

He wasn’t going sing, after all that wouldn’t be fair now would it. But Ayano kept dodging the water as tendrils made to grab onto her.

 

Ah, he was hit with a pang of  **affection** for his little sister. She always had the best self preservation instincts.  _ His darling _ really was changing him, he wasn’t even going to maim his sister for her  unnecessary interference. 

 

Honestly. 

 

**She was magnificent.**

 

His lips curled up as he watched his love, move further and further away. There was still time after all. He tapped his claws against the obsidian tome, there was a song to fix this he was sure. 

 

He watched as she danced her way around the quickly submerging ground. Headed towards the others, he shuddered in revulsion. They were disgusting, with the way they would huddle together as if that would stop him. The way that  _ boy _ looked at her had him  **seething.**

 

His hand clutched at the reef wall, as he trembled. His serrated teeth gnashed together as his stomach churned. 

 

**No.**

 

**Nonono.**

 

**Nononononono.**

 

**Nonononononononono.**

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen! He watched as that  _ simpering _ ,  _ unbearably stupid boy,  _ attempted to take  **his mate!**

 

He grasped the black tome, he would deal with this he had to. He just couldn’t do nothing, he flipped through the thick pages until he found it. The only song that would save this, that would save his darling from inferior mates, that would make her  **his.**

 

He floated down till he sat on a submerged cliff, relaxing against ancient stone he closed his eyes. The song need desperation, longing and sacrifice. 

 

Was it worth it? 

 

Was she truly worth it?

 

_ Yes. _

 

**She was His.**

 

So he sang. He sang for his darling. He sang as the currents accelerated and the space around swelled. He sang as his song smothered all other songs being sung. 

 

Feeling his tail begin to split, feeling  _ fragile  _ skin replace his scales, feeling the muscles realigning as his spine split and snap. Choking as he struggled his tail was gone. The water that he once needed began asphyxiating him. His submerged gasps where nothing but glistening bubbles. He felt arms wrap around him hoisting him up. He clawed at his neck with flimsy  _ useless _ things. Before he broke the surface, someone was shouting yelling even. Before he was turned on his side before pounding thudded against his back. Feeling the protective film covering his eyes begin to shred itself as his new found fragility took hold, he screamed. 

 

Screamed for his lack of strength. Screamed as his body morphed into something unrecognizable. Screamed because how was he to have his mate when he was now hideous! He screamed until the pain was too much, and he welcomed oblivion.

 

**She will be his.**

 

When he awoke he was sprawled under a thick fabric, it wasn’t  _ soft  _ but it was warm? Interesting. He sat up when he heard the crunch of leaves under someone's boot. Turning his head he noticed that girl with the unusual teal hair. Was she another rival for his darlings affection? Was she an unassuming bystander who would rather not be here? So many questions now. 

 

“What’s your name?” 

 

His name? Why does he need a name? What does that solve? His beloved wouldn’t need it, just as he doesn’t need hers. Why are humans so complicated? 

 

“Um, hello? Oh God, I hope Budo didn’t hurt you too much. Kokona would be so much better at this than me.”  

 

Would a name make  **his darling water minx** happy? If so what name would be best? Ocean, why is this so complicated? Why couldn’t it have given him a predictable  **mate** ? Looking down at his legs, He shuddered at how hideous they looked and what was with those appendages at the end? They aren’t long enough for grabbing anything like an octopus's would be. So what use are they?

 

“Yamada Taro. That’s my name.” 

 

The girl with the strange hair raised an eyebrow at me, her head cocked to the side looking like one of those annoying seagulls. Before she schooled her face, baring her teeth with her lips quirked up. Are humans more similar to Sirens than he originally thought? Do they eat their own as well? 

 

“It’s nice to meet you Yamada-san. It’s good to know that you’re awake, Yan-chan will want to speak to you when you’re feeling better. So get some rest, Ja?” 

 

Yamada Taro. Taro Yamada. 

 

When the girl with the odd hair left he let a grin spread across his face.  **His mate** will belong to him.

 

**She will belong to Taro Yamada.**


End file.
